Miau
by Maginisha
Summary: Kisuke und Yourichi.


**Miau**

Die Morgensonne erhellte das Schlafzimmer nur sacht und hütete sich, den Schlafenden mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu belästigen. Sie zauberte lediglich einen warmen Glanz auf das kohlrabenschwarze Fell der Katze, die auf dem Fensterbrett saß und nach draußen sah. Nach einer Weile hüpfte die Katze von ihren Sitzplatz auf den Fußboden und schlich sich auf samtenen Pfoten an das Bett heran.

Mit einem eleganten Sprung erklomm sie die Ruhestätte, kletterte über den Schläfer und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn auf die Bettdecke. Der Mann schien zu träumen und wenn man seinem Gesichtausdruck Glauben schenken durfte, waren es durchaus angenehme Träume. Doch seine Lider zuckten bereits und verrieten dem aufmerksamen Beobachter, dass die Grenze zwischen Traum und Realität schon fast überschritten war.

„Genug geschlafen?", drang eine harte, kratzige Männerstimme in seinen Traum ein. Kisuke öffnete die Augen nicht, doch ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er beschloss, sein Gegenüber noch ein bisschen auf die Folter zu spannen und streckte stattdessen die Hand aus. Als er schließlich weiches Fell berührte, griff er zu und zog die kleine, schwarze Katze zu sich heran. Dann endlich öffnete er die Augen.

„Guten Morgen, Yourichi-san.", schnurrte er. Kisuke setzte die Katze auf seiner nackten Brust ab und schenkte ihr ein zweideutiges Lächeln. Dann fing an, ihre Ohren mit sanften Bewegungen zu liebkosen. Ein Schnurren antwortete seinem eigenen. Genüsslich schloss die Katze die Augen und er tat es ihr gleich. Im Gleichklang ihrer wohligen Laute schickte er seine Hände auf Wanderschaft.

Er strich ihre Schurrhaare zurück und fuhr mit der Hand unter dem Kinn, mit den kurzen, borstigeren Haaren entlang. Dann ließ er seine Hände über den gesamten Rücken gleiten, bis sich der hintere Teil ihres Körpers sich ganz nach Katzenart gegen seine Berührung schmiegte. Er wiederholte die Bewegung und genoss das Gefühl, des seidigen, glatten Fells unter seiner Haut.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du mir besser gefällst.", neckte er. „Als Katze hast du durchaus deine Qualitäten, meine Liebe."

Schmerzhaft bohrten sich nadelspitze Krallen in seine Brust. Er keuchte und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Ein hintergründiger Blick aus halbgeöffneten, gelben Augen antwortet ihm. Dann drängte sie ihren Kopf in seine Hand mit einer spielerisch stupsenden Aufforderung, sie weiter zu streicheln. Nur zu gern kam er ihrer Einladung nach.

„Soll das heißen, dass du immer noch nicht aufgegeben hast?", fragte die Katze jetzt und legte ihre Pfote auf seine Nase. Die Pfotenballen waren kühl, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer Besitzerin. Die Pfote fuhr langsam tiefer, streifte seinen Mund und er erlaubte sich, einen kleinen Kuss darauf zu platzieren. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte er gesagt, dass sie daraufhin lächelte.

Er nahm jetzt auch wieder die zweite Hand zur Hilfe und fuhr an ihren Seiten entlang. Das war indes nicht das, wonach ihr er Sinn stand. Energisch drängt sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand, so dass er nicht anders konnte, als sie wieder hinter den grazilen Ohren zu liebkosen. Beide Hände um ihren Kopf gelegt, spürte er die auf- und abschwellenden Töne ihres dunklen Schurrens durch seine Fingerspitzen gleiten wie fernen Donner.

Wieder ließ er eine Hand an ihrem Körper hinabgleiten, während die andere das Kinn kraulte, so dass sie ihren Kopf immer weiter nach vorne streckte, um noch mehr ihres Halses für diese Behandlung darzubieten. Das Schnurren wurde noch eine Spur lauter, als er die feinen Schnurrhaare nach hinten strich, und so bewusste ihre Nervenenden unter Strom setzte.

Sie ließ ihn gewähren und fing an, seine Brust mit kleinen, tretelnden Bewegungen zu massieren und ließ dabei die Krallen eben so weit herausgleiten, dass sie seine Haut ritzten, jedoch nicht ernsthaft verletzten. Trotzdem wurde die Berührung mit der Zeit unangenehm, so dass er unwillig brummte und seine Zärtlichkeiten unterbrach. Ein mokanter Blick aus den gelben Katzenaugen traf ihn und er wusste, dass er verloren hatte.

Ihre Beziehung war schon immer etwas… anders gewesen. Sie teilten teilweise mehr, als normale Freunde es taten, und doch weniger, als ein Liebespaar es tun würde. Fasziniert betrachtete er, wie die raue Zunge jetzt über die zierliche Vorderpfote fuhr, die dann in einer eleganten Bewegung über ihr Ohr strich. Ein weiterer Blick streifte ihn und ließ ihn dann unbeachtet, während sie damit fortfuhr, sich mitten auf ihm zu putzen.

Schließlich drehte sie sich ein paar Mal um sich selber und ließ sich dann hoheitsvoll auf die Seite sinken. Ein Königin, die sich ihrer Wirkung voll bewusst war. Vorsichtig näherte er seine Hand dem weiche Bauch. Man wusste nie, wie sie darauf reagierte. Mal streckte sie sich wohlig und forderte die Streichelprozedur ihres seidigen Unterbauches geradezu heraus, ein anderes Mal hatte er einen solchen Annäherungsversuch mit einigen tiefen Kratzern bezahlen müssen.

Aber die schwarze Dame schien heute guter Laune zu sein und seine sachten Bewegungen erzeugten erneut ein wohliges Schnurren, das den gesamten Körper zum Vibrieren brachte. Sie reckte und streckte sich unter seinen Händen, so dass sie schließlich von seinem Bauch rutschte und neben ihm in den weißen Laken landete Missgestimmt öffnete sie die Augen ob dieser Störung und knurrte leise. Er hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und wartete atemlos, auf ihre weite Reaktion. Wenn er jetzt nicht vorsichtig war, würde sie sein Lager mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz verlassen und er würde Tage darauf warten müssen, dass sie sich wieder dazu herabließ, ihn in ihre Nähe zu lassen.

Mit Bedauern sah er, dass sie sich tatsächlich erhob und ihn höhnisch anfunkelte. Doch dann trippelte sie elegant zu seinem Kissen und setzte sich neben seinen Kopf. Hoffnungsvoll wartete er ab. Je unbeteiligter er sich gab, desto eher wäre sie bereit, ihre Tändelei fortzusetzen. Abwartend schloss er die Augen.

Völlig unvorbereitet traf ihn der peitschende Schwanz ins Gesicht. Frustriert kam er hoch und betrachtete die schwarze Katze, die sich nun auf seinem Kissen ausstreckte und fortfuhr, sich die Pfoten zu lecken. Der Schwanz jedoch verriet, dass sie alles andere als entspannt war. Schließlich gab sie das Possenspiel auf und setzte sich aufrecht vor ihn hin.

„Dieser Junge…", begann sie ernst. „Was hast du mit ihm vor?"

Kisuke war nicht überrascht, dass sie dieses Thema auf den Tisch brachte, obwohl es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie damit bis nach dem Frühstück gewartete hätte. Er lächelte ausweichend.

„Du weißt es doch schon.", versuchte er die Diskussion doch noch abzuwenden. „Warum fragst du noch? Ich habe so viel bessere Ideen."

Er strecke seine Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie fauchte drohend.

„Mich kannst du nicht für dumm verkaufen, Kisuke. Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht glaube. Man müsste ein Narr sein, um es zu tun. Nicht einmal ich weiß, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht."

„Das ist doch eine schöne Gemeinsamkeit zwischen uns.", versuchte er die innige Stimmung noch einmal wieder zu beleben. Einen Augenblick lang, sah es sogar so aus, als würde es ihm gelingen, doch dann knurrte sie unwillig. So erhob er sich, schlang den Morgenmantel nachlässig um seinen Körper. Er hätte nicht hinsehen müssen, um zu wissen, dass sie jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Ganz kurz zog er in Erwägung, noch einen Versuch zu starten, sie heute Morgen für sich zu gewinnen.

Mitten auf dem mit weißen Laken bezogenen Bett wirkte Yourichi klein und unschuldig, obwohl man schwarzen Katzen ja so einiges nachsagte. Er wusste, dass das durchaus gerechtfertigt war. Ein Spiel mit ihr war stets ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und wer mit dem Feuer spielte, kam darin um. Und doch spielte er es immer wieder. Er wusste, sie würde ihm nie gehören, doch der Preis seiner Bemühungen war einfach zu süß, um es nicht immer wieder zu versuchen.

Er schenkte ihr ein einnehmendes Lächeln und versuchte so noch einmal, Boden unter den Füßen zu gewinnen.

„Ich gehe jetzt duschen. Nur für den Fall, dass du mich suchst."

Vom Bett kam keine Antwort, so dass er sich mit einem kleinen bedauernden Seufzer umdrehte und in Richtung Tür ging. Dort angekommen blieb er noch einmal stehen und sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen:

„Ich habe übrigens Thunfisch besorgt."

Die Erinnerung an das seidige Fell an seiner Haut noch deutlich in seiner Erinnerung, trat er in das Badezimmer, die Tür ließ er unverschlossen. Man wusste ja nie. Eine Katze tat schließlich immer genau das, wonach ihr der Sinn stand. Und je mehr sie sich sträubte, desto mehr Spaß machte das Spiel letzten Endes auch. Obwohl man sich seines Gewinns nie sicher sein konnte. Doch Kisuke wusste, dass er ein gutes Argument auf seiner Seite hatte.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und federleichte Schritte waren auf dem gekachelten Boden zu hören. Der Vorhang der Dusche wurde ein Stück zu Seite geschoben, so dass ein kalter Hauch für einen Moment seine feuchte Haut streifte.

„Also gut, für heute hast du gewonnen.", ertönte ein weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Kisuke lächelte leise in sich hinein. Jeder Mensch hatte seinen Preis. Wenn man ihn kannte, konnte man alles mit ihm machen.

Yourichi mochte Thunfisch.


End file.
